L'importance de l'amitier
by Sweela
Summary: *Marathon prompts* Scorpius n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Il n'en avait jamais su l'utilité. Maintenant si. As/S


**Prompt lancé par ****ashkaa** : Il avait balancé presque toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre. Juste histoire de voir ce que ça ferait en arrivant en bas.  
**Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpius et James préslash  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Titre : **L'importance de l'amitié

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les choses avaient bien changer à Poudlard. En fait, les choses avaient changer dans le monde sorcier tout court. Après des mois de chaos, la pays était revenu au pays et on avait finit par élire un nouveau ministre. Les héros de la grande guerre avaient grandir et fonder une famille à leur tour. Les mangemorts, eux, avaient été en grande partit emprisonné, souvent suite au témoignage d'Harry Potter lui même. Le garçon avait assister à chacun des tribunaux, témoignant souvent contre, mais parfois pour la libération du mangemort. Son intervention la plus spectaculaire et inusité fut probablement celle Malefoy. Alors qu'il avait eut discourt particulièrement incriminent pour Lucius, il avait demander la libération de Narcissa, en récompense pour l'avoir sauvé et de Drago. Jamais une affaire n'avait autant parler depuis l'affaire Sirius Black.

Les années passèrent, et se fut le tour de James d'entrer à l'école. Sans surprise, celui qui aspirait devenir un maraudeur avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Se fut ensuite le tour d'Albus d'entrer à l'école qui lui fut envoyer à Serpentard sous les murmures des étudiants. Un rapide coup d'œil à son frère le rassura aussitôt. James semblait lui dire : « Je te l'avais dis… », sans aucune moquerie ou haine. C'est donc la tête haute qui se dirigea vers sa table. Les élèves qui y étaient ne savaient pas vraiment comment agir envers le fils du Survivant. L'étonnement général ne durera pas bien longtemps et bientôt, on ne fit plus attention à lui. D'ailleurs, Albus ne faisait attention à personne, trop occuper à regarder tout autour de lui. C'étais exactement comme il l'avait imaginé; immense et magnifique.

Après le repas, Albus suivit le préfet jusqu'à leurs dortoirs dans les cachots. Il s'était attendu à trouver cela dégouttant, mais en réalité, l'odeur d'humidité l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le repoussait. Le jeune garçon prit une grande respiration pour s'imbiber de l'effluve des donjons. Il ne prit même pas le temps de défaire ses bagages qu'il se laissa tombé sur son lit. Il observa longtemps le plafond avant de se lever de nouveau.

« Je suis Albus. »

« Je sais. » lui répondit un petit blond avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin. Albus haussa les épaules face au manque de social de son compagnon de chambre.

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est juste Malefoy. Moi c'est Timothée Nott. »

Albus jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit fermé puis reviens au petit garçon brun à qui il serra la main, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai trouvé très malpoli envers le blond qui avait sûrement entendu.

« Je vais aller dans la salle commune. Tu viens. »

« Je crois que je ferai mieux de défaire mes bagages. Peut-être demain. »

Timothée haussa les épaules et disparu. Rester seul, Albus fixa le lit, comme s'il essayait de voir au travers.

« Malefoy?" Pas de réponse. « Malefoy? »

"Quoi? » les rideaux s'ouvrirent en coup de vent. Le blond semblait vraiment furieux.

« Désolé. Je voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais simplement me présenter de nouveau. »

« Je sais déjà qui tu es. »

« Mais je ne sais toujours qui tu es toi. »

« Tu sais. Je suis juste Malefoy. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la grande salle. »

« J'ai pas envi. Et tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton prénom. »

« Pour que tu puisses m'humilier plus facilement, certainement pas. » Et Scorpius ferma ses rideaux, bien décidé à ne les ouvrir avant le lendemain.

« Je n'insisterais pas se soir » pensa Albus « Mais demain, je saurais ton nom. »

Dormant pour la première fois dans un autre lit que le sien pour la première fois, Albus eut de la difficulté à s'endormir. Les ronflements de Timothée et de Drake, son autre compagnon de dortoir n'aidaient pas à la situation. Son insomnie lui permit d'entendre, entre deux ronflements sonores, un petit pleur. Albus sortit alors de son lit, mis son pied sur la pierre froide et frissonna. Il marcha tout de même vers le lit du dénommé Malefoy.

« Est-ce que sa va? » demanda Albus, murmurant. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors Albus ouvrit doucement les rideaux. Pour y découvrire Malefoy, les yeux un peu rougis, un petit ours en peluche dans ses mains. Le garçon se dépêcha à le cacher sous la couverture, mais Albus l'avais déjà aperçu.

« T'es pas supposé dormir Potter. »

« Est-ce que tu dois toujours appeler tout le monde par leur nom de famille? J'ai l'impression d'être mon père. » Malefoy ne répondit pas. Albus plongea la main sous la couverture et en sortit l'ourson.

« Hey! Redonne moi le! »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ton nom. »

« Donne moi le, maintenant! »

« Ton nom… »

Refusant de céder, il se jeta sur Albus pour rattraper sa peluche. Mais il était habile et Malefoy se trouva complètement sur lui, l'ourson hors de sa porter.

« Je veux juste que tu me dises ton nom, Malefoy. »

Le blond se releva un peu, essayant de montrer un peu de dignité dans son échec.

« Scorpius. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. » fit Albus en mimant la voix de l'ourson, avant de lui tendre le jouet. « Moi c'est Albus. Ravis de te rencontrer. » Et Albus tendis la main. « Ami? »

Scorpius regarda la main devant lui sans savoir quoi faire. La réputation des Malefoy était ruiné depuis la grande guerre et son père l'avait averti des gens qui le haïrait avant même de le connaître. Il lui avait dit que ce serai le cas des Potter, mais jusqu'ici, Albus Potter était le seul à lui démontrer du respect. Il décida donc que de lui serrer la main ne serai pas une mauvaise chose.

« Ami. »

« Alors ami, dit moi donc pourquoi tu pleurais. »

« Je ne ple… » Soudainement il ne lui paru pas si important de nier. Son nouvel ami n'était pas stupide à se point. « C'était rien, vraiment. C'est stupide. »

« Tu sais, » fit Albus, comprenant. « Je m'ennuie de mes parents aussi. Je crois que c'est normal. »

Scorpius sourit sans aucune ironie. Pour la première fois, le jeune étudiant comprenait pourquoi tout le monde cherchait l'amitié. Pour Albus, ce sourire fut l'une des plus belle chose qui lui ai été donner de voir.

« Allez. Tasse toi un peu. »

« Quoi? »

« Je m'ennuie. Tu t'ennuies. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrai rester seul dans ces cas-là. Alors pousse toi un peu, que je puisses me coucher un peu. »

Scorpius fut surpris, mais il se plaça plus à droite tout de même et Albus se coucha à côté de lui.

***  
Dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor, James avait passé la soirée à se faire narguer sur la présence de son frère dans la maison des verts et argents. Il s'était contenter d'hausser les épaules. Son frère était son frère. Peut-importe sa maison. En plus, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela. Albus avait toujours été plus serpent que lion.

James attendit que tout ses compagnons de dortoir dorment pour ouvrir sa malle et en sortir la cape d'invisibilité. Sournoisement, il sortit du dortoir pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il avait réussit à prendre le code grâce à une petite de seconde année. Avec une facilité désarmante, il se rendit dans les dortoirs. Les noms étant accroché sur les portes, il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver celle de son frère. Il reconnu sa malle et il l'a rapetissa et la mis dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quatre pieds sortir d'un lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux, il y trouva son frère et un blondinet qu'il reconnu comme était le fils Malefoy, entrelacé.

En les voyant ainsi, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et que l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar, ils se retrouvaient ainsi. À cette époque, il n'avait que son frère et son frère n'avait que lui. Maintenant, les choses allaient être différentes.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les garçons se réveillèrent avant les autres. En s'apercevant de la disparition de la malle, Albus se précipita vers son lit.

« Où est-elle? Où est ma malle? »

« Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu tout seul. »

« Non. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le peut. »

« Il y a peut-être une explication sur cette feuille de papier » fit Scorpius en prenant un parchemin sur le lit. « Bubus, j'ai balancé presque toutes tes affaires par la fenêtre de la tour Est. Juste histoire de voir ce que ça ferait en arrivant en bas. J. »

Scorpius avait de la difficulté à ne pas rire alors que son nouvel ami virait au rouge tellement il était en colère. « Le sal con. » fit Albus alors que Scorpius riait. « Quoi? »

« Ton frère t'appelle Bubus. »

« Va te faire foutre. » bouda Albus alors que Scorpius riait encore plus.

« Allez, vient. On va aller chercher tes choses. »

Ils étaient en train de ramasser le linge d'Albus qui avait tomber de la malle en tombant lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir énormément.

« Merlin." Cria Scorpius "En plus il pleut. On ferait mieux de rentrer.»

« Tu plaisantes? Rentrer? Il reste encore deux heures avant la fin des déjeunés. » Se disant, il prit la main de Scorpius et l'entraîna vers le centre du terrain.

« Tu es fou? L'école est de l'autre côté. »

« Je sais, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant ici. » Les bras en l'air, Albus tournoyait sous le regard incrédule de Scorpius. « Allez. Tu va voir, c'est vraiment cool.»

« Je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à ce genre d'activité. » fit Scorpius, croisant les bras.

Pour le déridé, Albus choisit de sauter dans une petite flaque d'eau près de son ami. Se dernier se retrouva tout trempé.

« Salazar!Je suis tout sale et humide maintenant. »

« Et bien tu va devoir m'attraper pour me le faire regretter… » Et Albus partit à courir, bientôt suivit par Scorpius.

Du haut de la tour Est, James observait son frère jouer avec le jeune Malefoy avec le même petit serrement au cœur.

fin


End file.
